


6 count swing

by moo0czek



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, and newton challanges his every week, idiots to lovers, theres a battle, where hermann is a elite 4 member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: “Don’t look at me like that!” Newt said, pointing with weak accusation at his luxray. The creature looked away, yawned and got up clearly deciding that this conversation way over. Newt did not think so.Newt goes to challenge Hermann to a battle and ends up getting everything he wanted.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t look at me like that!” Newt said, pointing with weak accusation at his luxray. The creature looked away, yawned and got up clearly deciding that this conversation way over. Newt did not think so.

Standing up alongside his pokemon they began to walk into him small kitchen, “I just think I have every right to fight the elite 4 as many times as I desire!”, he leaned over to pour some food into luxray’s bowl before continuing his melodrama, “It’s not like I go there just to lose to him. But if I did win, I won’t be able to fight him again! You have to understand!”.

Luxray looked up from his bowl long enough to greet sollosis; who just wondered in, most likely to be part of the morning commotion; before going back to him bowl, both now paying newt no mind. Newt opened another cupboard and prepared breakfast for the rest of his team. They needed to be on top of their game as it was a Friday, which means he would go challenge the elite 4 and oh so conveniently loose when he reached his destination, last member of the 4: Hermann Gottlieb.

In recent weeks newt had forgone fighting the other members and instead requesting a battle with Hermann directly, overly pleased at the fact Hermann always seemed to accept the challenge. The other members would come in to watch occasionally, but more likely than not it would just be the two of them. Newt liked that version more. 

During battles he would often tease Hermann, flustering him and gaining control of the battle. He’d still loose of course, as if per the plan, but after the battle he would always ask Hermann out for lunch. Hermann would decline saying something like ‘some people actually have a job to do Newton’ but the smile he gave him after gave newt a bit of hope that maybe, at some point, they’ll get somewhere.  
He really hopped this would go somewhere. Today was going to be different. Instead of yelling across the room, newt decided he’ll walk up to Hermann and just: ask him. On last nights walk, newt discovered a nice little café by the park. He fell in love with it instantly; it had an open balcony overlooking the area, from which the park’s ducklet pond was visible. Considering the time of year, it wouldn’t be uncommon to see a polywag or two either. Newt would love to take Hermann there, if only he knew how to ask him properly. Even if they did occasionally catch each other on walks through the city newt wasn’t sure if Hermann would consider them friends, he deeply hoped so but could never tell what the other was thinking, especially about him.

His thoughts were interrupted by toxicity, who came into the kitchen holding a pocket watch newt had given him after he showed interest, in collecting jewellery.

“What is it? I have a sandwich for you here come on, its peach jam.” Newt mentioned to the counter with the knife he was holding.

Toxtricity took the sandwich and started peeling off the crusts, to give to Scolipede during their journey to the elite 4 and turned back to newt pointing at the watch then at the front door. Taking his sandwich, toxtricity walked away towards the door picking up politoed from his sleeping place in luxray’s water bowl. Putting on his big coat newt picked up solosis and placed him into his coat before zipping up and calling luxray to follow him and the rest out the door. 

When outside his apartment building, newt barely let scolipede out his ball before toxtricity was feeding his friend the bread crusts from his breakfast. Newt was glad His team were such good friends, it defiantly helped with having them all out.

Climbing atop scolipede always made him feel like a knight without a sword, a jockey really, but so much cooler. Newt briefly considered joining a racing tournament, “nah, that would never work”. His team looked at him in question as if judging him without knowing what he was thinking.  
Helping toxtricity and politoed up behind him, he patted scolipede and they began to zoom down the road with luxray speeding behind him.

They raced down alleys and streets, dodging people and cars like a game. Newt felt so excited despite doing this every week for the past two years. Luxray tried to push forward and race to the building before them, Newt have scolipede a squeeze indicating that they accept the lion’s challenge.

Giving luxray a whistle, newt took full control of directions. Tapping scolipede’s left antler he made a sharp turn into an alleyway, rushing past builders and no entrance signs.

“you can’t be here!” 

Ignoring the calls newt saw his chance to win, picking up speed, he patted his mount encouragingly. Running up the planks of a builder’s truck scolipede jumped and sored over closed road barriers on the other side. 

Getting back to a trot in front of the elite 4 building, newt got off to allow his pokemon to rest from the thrill of the game while he waited for luxray to catch up. Newt sat down on the steps up the building while his pokemon lay down on the grass next to the entrance pillars. 

Seeing luxray running towards them put a smile to his face, he looked so excited about running round the city. Living in an apartment doesn’t leave much room for a luxray to express its energy.  
Laying down gently on the steps, newt closed his eyes and waited for midday. He was always incredibly early, eager to start the battle. He cracked an eye open when he heard the old wooden door open slightly, smiling up when Hermann cam to stand over him. 

“Newton, will you be challenging me today?” he gave him a small smile back, sitting down on the steps next to him. 

“you bet your ass I will be, dude!” He smiled brightly at Hermann nudging his good leg with his head.

Hermann’s porygon2 came out to hover over his shoulder, similarly newts solosis came to rest on his chest, where he was still resting on the steps.  
Going to pet the solosis, raising an eyebrow at newt, Hermann asked, “are you attempting to actually beat me today?” 

Newt leaned up, Hermann’s hand contacting with his chest, making his pause whatever argument was coming out of his mouth. 

“I, you know. You’re very hard, to beat I mean... you’re hard to beat” Newt looked away, pretending to be immensely interested in what flower luxray was playing with.  
Taking his hand, Hermann placed their now joined hands in the steps between them. Newt looked at him offering a shy smile. They sat there quietly for a while watching luxray and hermann’s Persian play in the flower bed, chasing each other with solosis riding luxray, attached at the mane. Hermann’s heliolisk came over to sit next to newt wanting to hold his other hand. Newt had a distant thought that maybe Hermann feels the same way about him. It feels nice sitting here while their pokemon enjoy the sunlight, holding not only Hermann’s hand but also heliolisk, whom newt will never admit he loves with his entire being. How could he not! The small lizard is such a charming little boy.

After a while Hermann shifts to get up leaning on magnezone for support and offers Newt his hand,  
“would you like to battle me Newton?”

Sitting up quickly Newt grabs the offered hand and lets Hermann pull him up.

“yes! So yes!” 

Chuckling lightly Hermann started heading towards the door, “do hurry up, I took the rest of the day off after this.” With one last look to newt, he went inside and his pokemon bounded in after him.


	2. the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i simulated the battle to make sure it worked in a realistic way. and i think thast very sexy of me.

The arena was empty as usual, Hermann stood opposite him leaning on his cane, giving newt a bright smile. Returning the sentiment, newt looked at solosis on his shoulder. 

“Are you ready newton?” Hermann shouted across the pitch.

“Aye Aye captain!” 

Newt saw Hermann rub his brow in false annoyance trying to hide his laugh and saw this as a small victory. 

“time for war then”, Newt mumbled as solosis jumped into action.

Hermann sent out solrock, paralysing newt with its watchful eyes. 

“ solrock, use stealth rock.” Hermann commanded as rocks spilt over the battlefield. 

“Same as usual I see? Setting up any more traps for me Hermann? I might just fall!” Newt grimed to himself about his joke as he clicked his fingers and solosis set up trick room.  
The room around them turned blocky and a slight shade of pink. Pushing forward newt yelled, “toxic!”, before solrock pulsed with a purple glow.  
“calm yourself solrock!” Hermann said raising the sp atk and sp def stats.

Poison pulsed though solrock as solosis attacked again with psyshock, solrock, despite resisting the attack taking a quarter damage in total. Once again using calm mind solrock boosted its stats to Hermann’s approval.

“repeat that tactic solosis!” Newt yelled as poison once again pulsed through solrock before hitting it with another psyshock.

Solrock used another calm mind. Newt felt like something was up. He took it down with another round of toxic and looked up to Hermann skeptically.

“what was that about!”

Hermann merely shrugged sending out Persian just as trick room wore off. That’s what Newt forgot. He needed to set up another trick room or solosis will go down. Did he have enough defence for this? Before he could make a decision he saw Hermann swipe his hand.

“Persian. Knock-off.” 

It was said so calmly Newt almost missed solosis nearly fainting, holding on with 30% health. 

“quick! Toxic!” newt yelled out at a last attempt to deal continuous damage before his pokemon went down.

Persian raced forward, using bite to faint solosis out the battle, hissing slightly at the effect of poison. Newt sent out toxtricity, momentarily forgetting about the rocks until they dug in. Persian rushed forward again using knock off, headbutting straight into the rocky helmet knocking both the item and himself away in pain.

“not toxtricity there’s an opening!” Newt yelled excitedly as a boomburt erupted round the room. 

Hermann watched impressed as Persian went down to the last effects of poison. Newt was more determined today, maybe he could even win. Hermann smiled to himself at the idea. Sending out porygon2, he watched as its sp atk stat rose, this round will be fun. Watching closely as toxtricity used shift gear to raise its own stats he tuned to his pokemon.

“use trick.” 

Imminently porygon2 raced round toxtricity swapping its flame orb onto the other pokemon. Toxtricity was hurt by burn, despite this he still managed a boomburst landing porygon2 to half health. Newt was being unusually quiet. Hermann hoped it was concentration. He’s been making a very interesting rival for years. Hermann hated to be bias but battles with Newt were the most enjoyable part of his job. Either way, he intended to win.

“tri-attack, porygon!” 

Porygon 2 spun its body releasing a triple shot taking toxtricity down after burn damage.

“That was so cool! And totally just a lucky shot!” Newt yelled panting slightly from all the dust in the air.

Sending out gasolipod might have not been a great idea with rocks on the ground but what was he to do. The stones dug into the pokemon as Newt commanded first impression.

“you’d hope your pokemon would make a better first impression then you newton.” Hermann teased as porygon2 used tri-attack again sending away its opponent due to emergency exit.

“Wait till he’s back to bite you later!” newt yelled back, sending out scolipede.

Hermann hummed to himself as newts pokemon used poison jab to take out porygon2. Sending out rotom he activated his action plan.

“will-o-wisp.” He stated smugly as newts pokemon used poison jab once again, taking damage form the burn as well as the sneaky rocky helmet rotom is holding. Looking Newt right in the eye Hermann gave his killing blow, “Rotom, use hex.” 

Scolipede went down as newt stared towards him in disbelief.

“that’s a new tactic!” His eyes lit up with excitement 

“yes, I thought I would test it out in our battle.” Hermann said smugly, proud it worked out.

Newt sent in gasolipod again to take a hit while he figured out what to do next. Hurt by rocks, his pokemon couldn’t survive the volt switch thrown his way. Newt had the perfect idea for a dramatic ending. Sending in luxray to exhaust Hermann’s heliolisk he set his own plan into action. 

Heliolisk used sandstorm, but luxray retaliated with bite, boosted with his choice band, taking heliolisk down to half health. Herman used protect as newt continued to try to crunch through, between each protect Hermann commanded a thunderbolt as luxray tried to jump forward missing the crunch on the third round. Hermann was letting Sandstrom damage luxray as they were immune to each other’s type. Using discharge, heliolisk barely hit as luxray crunched down on its tail as sandstorm went out. Quickly putting up another, heliolisk went down to one last crunch.

Sending out rotom to finish him off Herman commanded hex at its normal power, as rotom was buffed through the storm.

“this is it Hermann! Get ready for an ending of a lifetime!” Newt yelled through the storm, covering his eyes with the hood of his coat.

In response Hermann commanded a volt switch, taking politoed down to half health. He switched into magnezone when a sound rang out. 

“Newton! What is this?” 

“This? Just something new I’ve compiled just for you! It’s a perish song!” 

“you won’t survive another three rounds! The effect will be ruined!” Hermann yelled back as an ice beam cut through the storm hitting magezone.

“zap cannon!” He yelled out knowing that the 50% chance will allow newt his small show, and if it does hit then Hermann get a show for himself.

Zap cannon misses as newt uses scald and misses again as politoed hops out of the way of the bolts, shooting scalding water at the annoyed magnezone. By Newt’s luck zap cannon misses a third time allowing politoed complete its song. As the storm dies down so does the sounds of singing and Newt walks across the remains on sand to shake Hermann’s hand.

“guess I lose again?” He’s smiling brightly as he pulls Hermann into a short hug. Holding on tighter Hermann loops his arms round newt, bringing them closer.

“Newton, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you”, Hermann starts.

“would you like to get lunch with me! “Newt Cut him off before he forgets to ask again.

“of course, I would, I did take a day off to ask you the same thing.” Hermann said softly before moving back from Newt to take his hand.

“let’s heal up our teams. There’s this really nice café overlooking the part just outside I wanted to show you.” Herman said while pulling Newt out the door of the arena and towards the indoor pokecenter.

“that sounds very nice, Hermann, thank you.” Newt replied, deciding not to mention that he had a similar idea.


	3. victory

They climbed up the stairs to the balcony on the café. Newt drinking an iced coffee and Herman carrying a small cookie set for their pokemon. As soon as they sat down solosis hovered over to porygon2 and they went to play between the plants decorating the café sitting area. 

“This is a really nice place, you seem to have good taste”, Newt teased as Herman was giving the packet of cookies to heliolisk to give out. 

“you really are quite impressive yourself Newton, I’d say I made quite a good choice.” HE held out his hand to newt, who took it smiling at him over his coffee. 

Scooting his chair over to Hermann’s side Newt leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. Putting down his own drink Herman ran his fingers through Newts hair affectionately. They watched as their pokemon played together and as toxtricity joined heliolisk in sharing out snacks. They talked about Their companions and walks in the evening. How they haven’t had one together recently since the season started and more trainers wanted to challenge the elite 4. Hermann promised to take walks with him on the weekends and Newt has never been more excited about a weekend in his life.  
They stayed in the café for a couple hours. At some point they started pointing out the part creatures to each other, Newt will insist he saw the fattest Skwovet. They talk about going to take a walk in the park and how Hermann needs to see politoed play in the lake. At some point in one of Newts rants about water pokemon their teams come curl up around them, Persian and luxray coming to rest their heads on their knees.

“you should go home Newt, your pokemon must be tired.” Hermann said making to get up.

“walk me back?” 

“Of course, Newton.” 

Gathering up their pokemon, newt bundled up solosis in his coat again as they stood outside the café. Holding out his hand for Hermann they began to walk back across town, the journey just as exciting to Newt as his arrival this morning.

Getting to Newts apartment took way less time than he imagined. It was mildly disappointing to have to let go of Hermann, but he remembered they’ll get to see each other tomorrow so there’s no need to sulk now.

“thank you for the wonderful day, Newton” Hermann said wrapping newt in a hug.

Pulling back slightly, he kissed Newt’s cheek in goodbye before walking away slightly to let out magnezone which he used to support his journey back.

Smiling to himself, Newt went inside excited for tomorrow.


End file.
